


Our Almost

by ASnackForAlways



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnackForAlways/pseuds/ASnackForAlways
Summary: It's crazy how our plans can change overnight. In the blink of an eye, our paths change and we're met with an obstacle that can cause something no one dreamed of. But that's just how life goes. Right?Find out more in this 7x08 AU
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I’ll be staying at the Carlyle for the next two nights. Room 508.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ She knew that she shouldn't do it. She didn't want to fall down that hole again.    
  
He was her ex-boyfriend for a reason.    
  
Lately, there had been a lot of stuff going on in her life. Everyone around her seemed to be happy and thriving in their personal as well as professional lives. And that made Donna think about hers. Yes, she was thriving in her professional life, but it was her personal life that didn't seem to flourish much.   
  
After years of hard work, she had finally become COO and she loved every second of it. But, just like with every other job, this one came with a lot of pressure. She couldn’t let that get to her though, she had a reputation to maintain after all. She couldn’t have a meltdown in her office - no matter how much some cases called for it... It just wasn’t an option.    
  


Then there was her personal life.    
  
As much as she didn’t like to ponder over it these days, the thought of being single was making her worried. Even though there were some potential candidates that she could’ve ended up with in the long run, Donna knew that it wasn’t enough.    
  
She also knew that these short term relationships weren’t for her anymore. She just wanted something more. A stable relationship with someone who was worthy of taking things one step further. After all, she was almost in her 40s and as much as it shouldn’t bother her, she knew that she just needed to pull herself together and try to find a long-term partner. Even if her mind kept going back to  _ someone  _ with perfectly coiffed hair and a Cheshire grin that makes her swoon all the time _ … _ _   
_ _   
_ _ While she never thought he would really commit to anyone,  _ he now had a certain blonde in his life.    
  
Paula Agard had been on her mind for quite a while now. It wasn’t necessarily the woman herself that bothered her, it was her relationship with Harvey. 

A year ago, Paula had been someone who’d helped him in a way Donna couldn’t. She was just a therapist that Harvey saw to get better. For that, Donna would always remain thankful to her; she made a part of his darkness go away. 

It was when she became more than just a therapist that Donna’s fears grew.    
  
At first, she didn’t think much of it. She was used to Harvey having girlfriends. But this particular one, she realized, she had an issue with.    
  
For the first time, it felt as if someone was taking Harvey away from her. The way she looked at Donna felt almost threatening. For three months now, Harvey’s life had been occupied in a way that Donna deeply disliked.   
  
For someone who used to call her anytime, whether it be six in the morning or late at night, Harvey had become very closed off in the past few months. He kept things from her and even ignored her calls. He basically felt like a different person.    
  
A person that Donna didn’t like as much as she used to. He’d become short-tempered and cold with her. The closeness that they once had wasn’t there anymore. And she hated every second of it.    
  
Usually, they were joined at the hip. No matter what happened, they had each other’s backs. But that was then. When he didn’t have a therapist girlfriend.    
  
A girlfriend that made Donna doubt herself. So much so, that after their little run-in in Harvey’s office, she'd gone and done something she never would normally have done. She accepted Mark's invite. Mark - a married man.   
  
Normally, she wasn’t that person. But then again, normally she wasn’t a jealous person either.   
  


In her mind, what she and Harvey had was something indescribable. And no other person had ever meddled with that. So, naturally, when Paula narrowed in on Harvey, Donna became almost territorial.    
  
She began to feel and act differently because her judgment was clouded with jealousy.    
  
She wanted to just forget about everything and craved something she hadn’t in a long time - the desire to feel wanted. Seeing Paula with Harvey was a reminder that not everything was certain and what she thought was there for years, wasn’t. For once in her life, she wanted to put herself first.    
  
If that meant going against everything she normally stood for, then so be it.    
  
So, she agreed to go out with Mark.    
  
Ever since the lunch they’d shared, Donna found herself thinking about him a lot. It didn’t matter that years had passed since she last saw him, or that he was her ex-boyfriend for a reason. Being with him felt great. They clicked, just like old times.    
  
She finally felt alive again.   
  
And she wanted that. No, she  _ needed _ that. To be desired. To not think about a certain therapist or her lawyer boyfriend that she missed every day.

  
So that night, she finished things at work earlier than usual, grabbed her coat and purse, and went home to get ready.  
  


* * *

_ Then I guess I’ll see you Thursday night.  _ _   
  
_

Who would’ve thought that Harvey Specter would be in his apartment, getting ready for a date with a woman he’s been in a relationship with for three months already? A year ago, he would’ve laughed at himself. Because he knew that committed relationships weren’t his thing.    
  
There was just too much happening in his life to commit to someone for longer than just a few weeks. He knew that being in a relationship required more. More than he’d been capable of giving. Hee wasn’t ready then - he probably wouldn’t ever be ready. But now, a year later, after a few therapy sessions, lawyers getting into the Bar, and secretaries turning into COOs, Harvey found himself in a place where being in a relationship made sense. He knew he still wasn’t ready, but he wanted to try. With all the changes in his life, there was nothing he craved more than stability, consistency, and above all, someone he didn’t have to explain himself to.    
  
What better way was there, than to get into a relationship with a woman he found himself thinking about often? Someone who could read him like almost no other.    
  
Paula Agard was great. She was everything he needed without it feeling like he was suffocating. She got him in a way none of his past girlfriends did. And honestly, she made him forget everything that was going on in his life.    
  
_ She made the world go away. _ _   
_ _   
_ He admired that about her. Her ability to listen to him in a way few could. Being with her was great because she wasn’t the usual type he went for. She was quiet, self-assured without being obnoxious and most importantly, it felt like they’d known each other for years. All of that and more made him excited about this dinner.    
  
Which was long overdue in his mind.   
  
Especially after the week he had had. His case was getting the better of him and he needed to unwind. He needed it, and that’s why  he finished things at work earlier than usual, texted Ray, grabbed his coat and bag, and went home to get ready.    
  
Once there, he took a shower, got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a dark shirt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons, rolling up his sleeves, and styling his hair in the mirror, he deemed himself ready as he picked up the overnight bag that was next to his dresser before heading out and down the hall to the elevator. Once he made his way to the garage, he unlocked the Aston Martin that he picked out at the car club earlier that day, got in, and drove off.   
  
Once he reached his destination, he took a deep breath before going inside with a smirk adorning his features.  
  


* * *

_ Style is a way to say who you are without having to speak. _ _   
_ _   
_ That’s what Donna always used to tell herself. It was a mantra she used whenever she was uncertain. Whenever she was at her lowest and didn’t know what to do. She hid behind clothes and dressing up. She put a mask on.    
  
It was something that started in high school. Back when she was just a girl with freckles and a love for the theater. Then she grew up and became a confident woman, ready to conquer the world. What better way to show confidence than with clothes?    
  
It was what she always did. What she wore, the accessories, shoes… it all made her who she was. It didn’t matter what the occasion was. She had a dress for everything. High-end dresses for work, sweaters, and loungewear for home.    
  
She felt like an artist painting on canvas. The colors of her dresses always represented the way she felt. Black made her feel sexy, burgundy for when she felt angry and ready for business, and blue whenever she felt vulnerable and protective.    
  
It’s how she always expressed herself. Harvey had the suits and she had the dresses. It was their armor.    
  
Especially when everything seemed to go sideways.    
  
Lunch with Mark had felt great. It felt as if no time had passed and they were back in the old days. But then he told her that he was married and she’d frozen.    
  


Being with him has always made her feel so carefree. He was funny, great, and most of all someone who had nothing to do with the law.    
  
It’s what she had needed.    
  
She wasn’t opposed to rekindling their relationship. But then, when he’d dropped that bomb, she knew that she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t be  _ that _ woman. No matter how amazing being with Mark felt. She just couldn’t cross the line.    
  
Instead, she had to put him out of her mind. Again.    
  
At least that’s what she’d told herself once she’d left the restaurant. But then she arrived back at the firm and saw  _ her _ in Harvey’s office. 

Everything changed that day, but she was sure she could handle it… And if her handling it meant going out with Mark again, then so be it. 

After all, it was time that she put herself first.   
  
Once home, she went straight to her closet and rummaged through her options. There was a lot to choose from. White, blue, turquoise… It didn’t matter whether it was lace or satin… she just loved nightgowns. They made her feel feminine, sexy, but at the same time cozy. She preferred them over normal pajamas. They made her feel confident. Looking through her closet, her eyes fell on a short pink gown and her eyes started to sparkle.    
  
Pink was the delicate color that she always chose when she was feeling sweet and demure, but playful at the same time. Feminine and romantic. It was the color of love. And that’s why Donna also preferred to wear it in the bedroom when she had company...    
  
Picking it up, she examined it and pulled it off the hanger.    
  
It looked way too similar to  _ the other one _ she had years ago. That one was her favorite. But it was ruined.  _ Strawberries and whipped cream didn’t mix well with the fabric, s _ o she had to throw it out.    
  
But then, years later, she spotted this new one and her favorite gown got replaced.   
  
Putting it on the chair nearby, she went to shower and got herself ready, before she slipped it on. Topping it off with a matching coat, she looked herself over in the mirror as a slight smirk appeared on her face. She knew what she wanted, and that’s exactly what her outfit represented. Her mind was set, but her heart was ashamed. And that’s probably why she couldn’t even look herself in the eye. Instead, she adjusted her coat and grabbed her keys before rushing out of the door. 

  
On her way to the hotel, she felt her stomach turn a little. She felt excited but nervous at the same time.    
  
_ Was she doing the right thing? Was she a fool for doing this?  _

Probably, but it wasn't time for second-guessing now. She had arrived.   
  


* * *

  
Stepping off the elevator, she made her way towards the room she knew he’s staying in. At first, she thought that she’d be nervous, but when she rounded the corner and the room came into view, butterflies seemed to settle inside her stomach.    
  
She was ready.    
  
Or as ready as she could be.    
  
Seeing the number 508 before her, Donna took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door frame before she knocked on the door and waited. Not too long, because after a minute, the doors opened and he looked at her with his signature grin. “What took you so long?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First, I want to thank you all for liking the first chapter! Your response to it made my insides burst with serotonin :) So, without further ado, Here's chapter 2! :)
> 
> I hope that you'll like this one! :) (See ya in 2 weeks!)  
> -Jane
> 
> ATTENTION: This chapter is a flashback to a few weeks before chapter 1 took place. ;)

**CHAPTER 2:**

  
  
  
  


Everyone experiences occasions in their life that test them, force them to make a decision that not only causes them to reflect on their life but may change their future fundamentally.

A moment of truth.

Donna felt like she'd just experienced one of those moments, and she was more than a little disconcerted about it.

  
She almost slept with Mark.    
  
Throughout the whole day, she’d been on autopilot of sorts. Getting ready, and arriving at the hotel without even realizing what she was about to do. So much so that when she walked up to his room and felt her phone vibrate in her purse with an incoming text from Rachel, it felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water over her.    
  
_ You deserve the best.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Who would’ve thought that a simple text from Rachel would make Donna bolt from the hallway and enter the elevator with a simple “I can’t do this” on her lips, once Mark opened the door. She was in such a rush that she even forgot to check what the other text said.    
  
How could she have done that? How could she almost sleep with Mark? Who was married, no less.    
  
Having been on the receiving end of infidelity, and felt the pain of it, she'd always sworn to herself that she would never stoop that low. She would never inflict that pain on someone else. It’s not who she was.    
  
So then, why the hell was she here, almost doing exactly that? It felt like she was selling her soul to the devil?    
  
She knew that if she had gone into the room, she’d never have forgiven herself.  _ He  _ wouldn’t forgive her.    
  
Everyone would hate her, judge her . And that’s why this was something she had to keep to herself no matter what. No one could know about this.    
  
After all, she almost helped Mark cheat on his wife.    
  
And that wasn’t okay. Quite the opposite actually. It was one of the worst moments in her life.    
  
But what prompted her to act this way? To almost make such a huge mistake?    
  
Was it because she felt goddamn lonely, or hurt? Was it because she missed  _ him?  _ Probably, all of the above.   
  
It was beside the point. She was alone now, and desperate for a drink. The whole situation had finally taken its toll on Donna, and she needed to drown her sorrows in a glass of wine, once she stepped off the elevator, her feet carried her to the hotel bar, situated in the middle of the restaurant.   
  


Once there, she thought about how she had believed that things would turn out differently. She thought she’d be spending her Thursday evening with someone else instead of the bottle of wine she’s currently staring at.    
  
And yet, she’s here in a fancy hotel, drowning her sorrows and pitying herself. Why? Was she really this desperate? And why the hell did she think about doing that with Mark of all people?    
  
Sighing, Donna took another sip from her glass and looked around the place. For a fancy hotel like this, the bar didn’t disappoint. It was your usual high-end style with luxurious chandeliers, modern furniture, and decorated in a way that looked like something straight out of a magazine.    
  
She always liked this style. The look of sleek, modern, but cozy. Her apartment reflected that. Her closet did, too.    
  
Then there was a small part of her that couldn’t help but think about what Harvey would have said if he was here. It wasn’t his style. Not by a mile. When it came to restaurants, Harvey preferred darker colors, dimmer lights Carbone, Del Posto, even the bar where they met, they all had that in common. 

No one knew that about him. Except for her.    
  
At least that’s what she’d thought until a certain blonde appeared in Harvey’s office and told her that she had a reservation at one of Harvey’s favorite restaurants -  _ Carbone.  _ It was the place where he used to go with his dad back in the day. Since then, Donna had been the only person he’d taken there.    
  
Which is why she was surprised to hear that Paula knew about the place.    
  
Lately, it seemed like every little secret that Harvey only told her, Paula knew too. And that bothered Donna. So much.    
  
Because, usually, she was the only one to know everything about him. She wasn’t used to being out of the loop of sorts. It wasn’t how they were.    
  
Then again, what were they really?    
  
Coworkers? No, that was too formal. Friends? They were way closer than that. Something more? Yes, there was the other time. But since then, there hadn't been anything Not a single touch, or kiss,    
  
No matter how much Donna had thought about them that way over the years,she knew that it wasn’t like that. They weren’t like that. They were just Harvey and Donna. Just that.   
  
However lately, Donna found herself wishing, no,  _ longing _ , for more.    
  
There was just something about his cocky smirk and sparkly dark brown eyes that made her fall in love with him a little more each day. She loved him - she realized she loved Harvey Specter in a way that she hadn’t thought possible.    
  
she was attracted to him from the moment her eyes fell on him years ago - who wouldn’t, right? Slowly though, that attraction transformed into something else. Something that made her heart shatter every time she saw him with a different woman. Something that made her want to wrap him in her arms and never let go.    
  
She was in love with him and she hated that she was. Having her love unreciprocated was weird, but she had learned to cope with it.    
  
She pushed her feelings into a tiny box and locked them away. But then he would just look at her, or do something sweet, and her heart would go into overdrive.    
  
After all those years, she finally snapped - the encounter with Paula probably being the last fuel to the fire.now she’s sat alone in a bar, thinking about a man that’s too stupid to see what’s right in front of him, while she tries to drown her sorrows and shake away her feelings.    
  
After all, as Rachel said, she deserved more. More than what a one night stand with her ex-boyfriend could give her.    
  
“So, you ditched me for a bottle of wine?”    
  
And just like that, her train of thought disappears as a voice interrupts her. Turning around, she finds Mark looking slightly out of breath, confused, but at the same time relieved.

Raising her eyebrow in question, Donna asked: “What are you doing here?”    
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” He’s slightly amused now.   
  
“What?” She frowns.   
  
There’s a small pause that follows her question. Mark’s looking concerned. As if he was thinking about what to say next. And Donna’s just standing there, looking confused, but at the same time, there’s a frown slowly making an appearance on her face. Then, Mark breaks the silence with   
  


“Why did you walk away, Donna?”    
  
It might be the alcohol in her system, or the realization of what she had almost done, but Donna raised her voice a little. “Because it would’ve been a mistake and you know it!”    
  
“Donna-”    
  
“Why are you here, Mark?”    
  
He sighs a little as he moves closer to her. “You walked away out of the blue and I couldn’t let you do that. I told you that I made a mistake by letting go of you once. I can’t do that again, right?”

  
That makes Donna freeze in her tracks. Too paralyzed to do anything, she just manages to whisper “Don’t.”    
  
Mark tilts his head slightly and gives her a look as he moves his hand to touch her. “Donna-”    
  
“I said no, Mark!” She tries to move away, but his hold on her tightens.    
  
“Donna,” It’s not Mark’s voice this time. It’s a different voice that interrupts them. A voice that she’s way too familiar with. “Is everything okay?”    
  
Finally shaking her arm from Mark’s hold, Donna turns around to look at the person that interrupted them. As she expected, it’s Harvey. But then she sees something behind him that sparks her interest. It’s Paula. Walking away, clearly pissed.    
  
What the hell happened? 

* * *

  
  


_ “Then how about you make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner? Thursday night.” _

  
It was finally Thursday and Harvey found himself looking forward to their dinner. After the week he had at the firm, dinner with his girlfriend was long overdue. Especially since it was their anniversary - at least that’s what he gathered from Paula’s excitement.    
  
He never pegged her as someone who would celebrate every little thing, but here he was, in a restaurant that she’d booked for them, enjoying her company.    
  
The restaurant she’d booked was somewhere Harvey’s never been before. It was a sleek if not a little ostentatious looking place that he would never pick out himself for such an occasion. For a client meeting? Sure. But for a date? This wasn’t his type of place.    
  
When it came to a date location, he wanted to feel comfortable. That’s what the darker aesthetic was to him. He preferred darker colors, minimalistic sleek style. A place with dimmer lights to set the atmosphere was always his go to.    
  
This place was exactly the opposite. Which is why he was surprised when Paula texted him that she changed the location at the last minute to The Carlyle.   
  
Fancy chandeliers, bright colors, and way too much greenery wasn’t what he gravitated towards when it came to a restaurant or a bar. Del Posto, that bar near the DA’s office, and Carbone reflected that.    
  
Though, not a lot of people knew that about him.    
  
Not even his girlfriend.    
  
She'd booked somewhere new for them, which he found a little odd considering he'd assumed she was going to make a reservation at Carbone. He wasn't sure why she'd changed her mind, but here they were, sat at a table that overlooked the bar, in the restaurant of the Carlyle hotel.    
  
Their dinner was great so far. 

  
Paula seemed a little excitable and nervous which he found quite charming. They made small talk, he made a few jokes, she laughed at every one. He ordered some wine whilst she perused the menu. Then, as she briefly described her day to him a flash a red caught his eye.   
  
_ What was she doing here? _ _   
_ _   
_ From what he knew, she didn’t have a girls’ night with Rachel planned, otherwise Mike would’ve told him about it. She didn’t have a meeting either - he would’ve known. That only left him with… She wasn’t here on a date, was she?    
  
With that thought in mind, Harvey freezes in his seat. So much so, that he doesn’t even notice Paula talking to him. Once he comes back to his senses, he looks at her and asks: “What?”    
  
“Of course you don’t remember.” Paula rolls her eyes, a big smile on her face.    
  
At that he slightly laughs, trying to conceal the fact that he wasn’t listening. “What do you mean?”    
  
“It’s our two month anniversary, Harvey.” At Harvey’s look, she continues. “I know it’s pointless…”   
  
“It’s not.” He takes a sip of his wine. “I think it’s sweet. But I never really celebrated these kinds of things..”    
  
“Right.”    
  
After that, they fall into silence as Paula looks around the room, taking everything in. Harvey’s eyes involuntarily settle on Donna again. It doesn’t matter where he is or what he’s doing, there’s just something inside of him that screams to protect her, keep looking out for her.    
  
And this time it’s no different. Especially when he notices a man approaching her. He seems familiar, but Harvey doesn’t know where to place him. So he just watches…    
  
“Harvey, are you even listening?” Paula’s voice interrupts his thoughts yet again.   
  
“I am.”    
  
Paula raises her eyebrow. “Really?” Then she looks where he’s looking and sighs. “Because I think that your mind is preoccupied right now.”    
  
It’s his turn to roll his eyes. “I was just looking around and noticed her there. And I wondered what she was doing here. Am I not allowed to do that?”

  
“Of course! But we are on a date here, Harvey.”    
  
“It’s not my fault that I saw my friend here...”    
  


“But is she really just a friend?”   
  


“Why are you always coming back to that? I told you before, there is nothing else.And there never was.”

**  
** **“** Are you sure? Because judging by the way, your eyes keep glancing towards her, I think that there's way more.”   
  
Harvey’s getting slightly agitated. “You said before that my issues were about my mother and not Donna, so now that I made up with her everything has to be about Donna? I am not in love with her Paula! And I never was! How clear can I be?” His voice raises an octave. 

**  
** Paula takes a deep breath. “But you are in love with her, Harvey! We've been here for over an hour and all your attention seemed to be on her instead of me. I am your girlfriend Harvey. Not her!”

  
Harvey stays silent for a second or two. “ Didn’t you listen to me before? This has nothing to do with Donna! You are the person I want to be with!” Then Harvey mumbles something under his breath. “And it's not like I would be good enough for her anyway.”   
  
He thinks that she doesn’t hear it, but she does. She just chooses to ignore it. Which prompts him to continue

“And ruin our dinner with it? First, you have a problem with Donna and now with me not caring about unimportant anniversaries? I have the feeling you are the one with a problem today and not me.”

At that Paula narrows her eyes and Harvey can see a vein making its presence on her neck. “Excuse me?”   
  
She’s pissed. That’s for sure. But he’s even more upset. Because she brought Donna into this and he doesn’t like that one bit. “You said I am not paying attention to you. You’re wrong. It’s all I have been doing for the last few minutes. I have been talking to you and only you! While not even looking at Donna who is still at the bar.”

**  
** Paula shakes her head. “You don't get it, do you?”

Harvey’s brows furrow. “What are you talking about now?”

  
Paula takes a deep breath, ready to put everything behind her. But it doesn’t seem like it when she tells him: “It's not about me. It's about you and the fact that you can't figure out what you really feel. It would be so much easier if you realized that I'm not the one you should be in a relationship with.”

“I don't want to be with Donna goddamit! But if you don't think that we can work through this and that I can’t prove my feelings for you, maybe we shouldn't waste all our energy on something that has no future if you were the one to make the call. But just remember that I wanted to make it work.”

  
There are tears that seem to be threatening to spill from her eyes as she nods. “Good.”

“Yeah.“ Harvey’s voice falters as the weight of what’s happening washes over him. It’s over. Even if he hoped that this would be the relationship that would last, he couldn’t go through with it. It just didn’t seem right.    
  
Paula takes a look around herself and sighs. “ I think that I should go.” Harvey’s focus is still on her as he nods. There are many things that he wants to say, but none of them make it to the surface.    
  
Instead, his eyes catch sight of that man grabbing Donna by her elbow. Harvey’s entire body tenses up when he sees Donna struggle to keep her cool. Over the years, he’s found out what every gaze, every eye roll, or a smirk meant. And this time it wasn’t different.    
  
Usually, she was calm and poised. But now, it seemed as if she was a different woman. Especially when he saw her freeze. Donna never froze, no matter the situation.    
  
Without thinking, Harvey makes a move to stand up, but Paula’s voice interrupts him.  _ Right, she was still here.  _ "Where are you going?"

**  
** “You said that it's basically over so why do you care?”

“Because I haven't left yet.”   
  


“It doesn't change the situation, Paula. You gave up every right to care about what I am doing when you said that I shouldn’t be in a relationship with you.” Harvey’s voice quivers slightly. 

Paula’s eyes fill with tears again. “At least now I know that your heart was never mine to take…” **  
  
**

In the corner of his eye, Harvey spots Donna still in the same spot.. His blood starts to boil and he starts to struggle. One side of him wants to comfort Paula and salvage their relationship - or lack thereof. The other part of him wants to ignore everyone and everything and just run to Donna. But then he hears Donna’s voice and everything in him screams for him to intervene.

  
With that, he just looks at Paula and sees the knowing look on her face. “It’s okay. You can go.” 

"I'm sorry Paula. I wish that we had a longer run."

“Goodbye, Harvey.”    
  
He moves to hug her. “Goodbye, Paula.” 

Once they part, Paula gathers her things, wipes her tears away and leaves him standing there. As she makes her way to the doors, she turns around and looks at Harvey, but he doesn’t notice that. He’s too busy looking at the slightly intoxicated redhead before him to notice anything else.   
  
But who could blame him really?    
  
He just can’t stay there and look as someone does that to her. There’s no way in hell. Which is why his feet carry him towards her. Before he approaches her, Harvey waits for a little and observes the situation before him. It’s only when he hears Donna’s raised voice that he decides to step closer with her name on his lips...    
  
That makes them break a little and finally, Donna turns around and meets his gaze as her eyes widen and she becomes speechless.    
  
There’s an uncomfortable silence that follows before Havey decides to break it. “Is everything okay?”    
  
Ever since his eyes fell on her, or more specially on the guy next to her, Harvey’s protective side kicked it. There was just something about the man before him that didn’t sit right with Harvey. That's why he decided to interrupt in the first place.    
  
He also noticed that Donna’s behavior changed a little bit. From the distance her shoulders looked tense, but once he approached them and saw her, Harvey noticed that her upper was lip stiff and her eyebrows raised - a clear indication that she was pissed off.   
In all the years he’d known her, he’d never seen her this tense - not even that one time when he unknowingly messed up her chair at the DA’s office.  _ What the hell happened to make her act this way?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Donna clears her throat as she narrows her eyebrows at him and asks instead: “Why are you here, Harvey?”    
  
Harvey ignores her question. “What the hell happened, Donna?”    
  
“Nothing.” She tries to avoid his gaze.    
  
Harvey scoffs.  _ That  _ didn’t look like nothing to him.“Really? Then why did he grab you like that?” His eyes darting to look at the man before him. “Who the hell are you?”    
  
“Mark Meadows.”    
  
At that Harvey rolls his eyes as he turns back to Donna. “Seriously? Him?”    
  
Donna narrows her eyes, but before she can say something, Harvey continues: “Why are you here with him? Didn’t you two break up years ago?”    
  
“What’s your point?” Mark decides to close the distance between them.    
  
Donna takes a deep breath as she steps between them before Harvey could do something, “I can do this on my own, Harvey.“   
  
Harvey looks at her and sighs. He knows that there’s no point in arguing with her, so instead he asks “Are you sure?”   
  
Donna stays silent for a moment before she nods. “I can take care of myself, Harvey.” She takes another deep breath before continuing. “You should go.” She turns to Mark and gives him a look. “You too, Mark.”    
  
Mark rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath before he leaves.   
  
Once they’re left alone, Donna turns to Harvey and raises her eyebrow at him. “What are you really doing here?” At the same time Harvey asks, “Did he do something to you?”    
  
“No, because I can take care of myself.” Donna crosses her arms    
  


Harvey smiles. “Maybe you can, but not tonight...” He trails off. 

“Harvey...”   
  
Harvey’s voice softens as he tilts his head slightly as he chooses to change the subject. “Let me give you a ride, Donna.”   
  
“Are you sure?”    
  
Harvey raises his eyebrow which prompts her to sigh as she agrees. They pay the bill - or Harvey insists on paying - and head towards Harvey’s car.    
  
The drive to her apartment is filled with an awkward silence until Donna bursts out laughing.    
  
“What?” Harvey asks as he tries to pay attention to the road.    
  
“It’s just funny that at the end of the day you’re the one who’s taking me home..”    
That makes Harvey chuckle. The rest of the drive they joke around and before they know it, they’re at Donna’s. Harvey follows her to the entrance, because “Who knows what might be out there at this hour, Donna..”    
  
Once there, Donna asks him if he wants to come up for a bit. Harvey declines, because he has an early meeting. They bid their goodbyes instead. And Harvey makes his way to the car, after Donna goes into her building, and drives home.    
  
As the buildings and trees pass by him, Harvey starts to think about everything that happened today. No matter how much he tries, there’s no way he can make sense of the events.    
  
_ Maybe someday.  _ _   
_ _   
_ But one thing’s for sure. He made the right choice….    
  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's Monday, and that means a brand new chapter! :) Hope you'll enjoy this one! -Jane

The next morning, Harvey couldn’t stop thinking about what the hell had happened.    
  
He broke up with Paula over something that didn’t make sense at the time. Yes, it might’ve been pointless to end a relationship that could’ve blossomed into something more just like that - on a whim.    
  
It was when he arrived home and thought about it over a bottle of Macallan 18, that he knew that he wouldn’t change a thing. Paula had raised the issue of Donna. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, she was a sore subject for Harvey.    
  
He couldn’t just sit there and listen to Paula talk about her that way - even if she was his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now.    
  
So he made a choice. The right choice in his mind. Because, no matter how long his relationship was, it didn’t hold a candle against the one he had with Donna.    
  
There were twelve years worth of memories that he couldn’t just throw away.    
  
From late nights filled with conversations, scotch, and his father’s music at the office, to Chunky Monkey, awful dinner parties, or casual conversations at her place. There was so much he couldn’t just erase and move on from. Especially with someone that he’d only been in a relationship with for a few weeks.    
  
Harvey knew that staying with Paula should probably have been the right thing to do. She was his girlfriend and he had to make sure that she was happy. But not like this. Not at the expense of Donna.    
  
He realized, later that night, that he’d actually done the right thing - even if it pained him to see another relationship go down the drain. Failing again.    
  
The bottom line was, Paula was never going to accept Donna being in his life. He realized that now. His best friend, who had a special place in his heart from day one.    
  
From the moment Harvey’s eyes fell on the redhead before him, he knew that he was in trouble. Her way with words, her wit, her smile, and her beauty. That wasn’t all though. She was resilient, tough, and most of all someone he could totally see being in a relationship with for the rest of his life.    
  
But he wasn’t ready. He was flawed. In more ways than he could count, and too damn young and stupid to realize it then. And Donna didn’t deserve that.    
  


He wasn’t worthy of her.    
  
Last night’s dinner made him realize a lot of things. Most importantly, it made him realize that his feelings for Donna hadn’t just gone away. They were there, deep down within him, tucked away in his heart for years. He was just too afraid to open up to them.    
  
It was only after Donna told him that she wanted  _ something more, _ that the thought crossed his mind for the first time. But he dismissed it. Like he always did.    
  
Not anymore though.    
  
Encouraged by the alcohol in his veins, and a break up that should’ve hurt more than it did, Harvey decided that it was time to open Pandora’s box and deal with his feelings like a grown man.    
  


If he wanted to be happy, he had to get the woman his heart desired… And the way to achieve that was by wooing her. Donna’s not someone who got excited by fancy cars, grand gestures, or any kind of cliché that could be found in a romantic comedy.    
  
She was a woman of small, meaningful gestures that came from the heart and not the wallet.    
  
So, the next morning, he began by bringing her a cup of coffee. It was their “Breakup” or “Cheer you up” special. And pistachio cookies. Because, as Donna once said to him, you can’t have one without the other.    
  
  
With that, he strolled past reception and towards her office with a smile on his face. It was 8:30 am, which meant that she was already at her desk.  _ Perfect. _ He reached her door and just walked in.    
  
“Didn’t they teach you how to knock?” Donna smirked.    
  
Without saying a word, Harvey placed the coffee and cookies before her. Donna eyed him with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“It’s tradition, Donna,” Harvey answered with a sigh.    
  
Donna looked at him for a moment before she grabbed her coffee and took a sip. Harvey waited for her reaction and then grinned when she frowned. “That’s not caramel.”    
  
“You think I don’t know you better than that?” Harvey scoffed mockingly. “Twelve years, Donna.”   
  
“Isn’t it twelve and a half?” she joked back. Harvey smiled even brighter.    
  
“What brought this on? You haven’t bought me cookies in years.” Donna wondered.    
  
Harvey cleared his throat. “We’ve been through a lot lately. We deserve a little happiness.”    
  
Donna smiled at that. “Yeah, we do.”    
  
They chatted for a little bit before Harvey went to his office. Leaving Donna speechless, and slightly suspicious.    
  


* * *

Donna spent her lunch break in Rachel’s office catching up with her friend, and upon her return to her office, she found a note waiting for her. It was from Harvey.    
  
_ “Meet me at the usual place after work. - Harvey”  _ _   
_ _   
_ While the message was mysterious, Donna knew what it meant as she looked at it with a smile adorning her features. She was already used to this. Because that’s what they always did. He would write her a note saying to meet him in his office, they would drink, talk, joke around, and listen to music. Afterward, Harvey would give her a ride home, they would part, and she would spend the night with a big grin on her face while replaying the day and dreaming of all the what-ifs that could’ve been. 

  
But this year felt different.  _ He _ felt different. While the notes, gifts, and gestures were a nice touch, Donna became skeptical.   
  
Ever since that night at the hotel, Harvey acted differently. As if something happened. And Donna didn’t know what to make of it. Yes, he was someone who always paid attention to her, but not like this. Not with small gestures.    
  
Not out of the blue.    
  
The next day, Donna, Donna arrived in her office and stopped in her tracks. There, on her desk sat a small box, a card but most prominently, a pretty bouquet of pink lilies, that made her breath hitch.  _ He didn’t.  _   
  
Donna knew that every flower had a different meaning. It was something she discovered back in High School. Ever since then, she just rolled her eyes whenever someone even mentioned it to her. But now, standing in her office, it wasn’t nothing.    
  
Lilies represented humility and devotion. The thought alone made Donna speechless.    
  
_ How? Why? When? Did this mean...?  _   
  
Did this really mean something? Was he really saying what she thought?    
  
Rolling her eyes, Donna quickly dismissed that thought from her mind. After all, this was Harvey. He wasn’t one for small gestures. And he definitely wasn’t in tune with his feelings.    
  
_ It doesn’t mean anything.  _   
  
And with that thought, Donna moved to the box next to the vase. Opening it up, Donna gasped.  _ How did he know?  _   
  
It was a pair of earrings. 

Dainty, diamond-encrusted triangular earrings that she had her eye on for a while. The fact that it was Harvey who got them for her, made her speechless. How the hell did he know about that? They haven’t talked about anything when it came to her birthday. And she knew that he could’ve cared less about a gift.    
  
Which is why Donna was the one who bought them.    
  
But this was a nice surprise. Even if Rachel probably helped him.    
  
Looking at the earrings one last time, Donna moved onto the envelope that was sitting next to it. Opening it up, she gasped a little. Inside it was a pair of tickets to a performance of the Royal Shakespeare Company.    
  
“So, am I a terrible gift giver?”    
  
With a teasing smile, Donna turns around and raises her eyebrow at Harvey. “I don’t know. I didn’t peg you as someone who notices things, Harvey.”    
  
“It’s been twelve years, Donna. I notice everything.”    
  
For the second time that day, Donna’s left speechless. Which Harvey takes as an opportunity to close the space between them. “Happy birthday, Donna.”    
  
“Thank you, Harvey.”    
  
Harvey makes his way to his office, but before he leaves, he looks at Donna and smirks. “Pick you up on Friday at seven?”    
  


* * *

  
The week felt endless, but it was finally Friday and Donna was nervous.

Ever since her birthday, she’s been busy thinking about stuff that hadn’t crossed her mind in years. Not since the other time. And the fact that Harvey’s been surprising her with gestures and small gifts all week didn’t help either.    
  
In fact, it made her more uncertain.    
  
When it came to gifts, Harvey was clueless. He would throw away thousands of dollars on meaningless stuff that he thought made sense. But when it came to his family, he was lost.    
  
Which is why it was Donna who took it upon herself to save him and buy gifts for everyone - family, friends, clients, even herself. Harvey was a lost cause, but Donna knew that if she wanted to enjoy a present she had to buy it herself.    
  
At least that’s what she thought.    
  
From their special coffee, her favorite flowers, to tickets to a play she had wanted to see for a while now. Every little gesture he’s made surpassed her expectations but also made her wary.    
  
Because Harvey Specter didn’t do that. Unless he was up to something.    
  
She’d seen it throughout the years. How his behavior changed every time he’d fallen for someone - it was his signature date behavior. Woo the woman before taking her out.    
  
But this wasn’t a date, right?    
  
Donna would have known if it was. She knows everything when it comes to him. She would surely know if this was  _ something else.  _   
  
Yet, there was a strange fluttering in her stomach. They were going to an off-Broadway show followed by dinner. Like they used to do for years. Just the two of them. Enjoying each other’s company and talking shit about their co-workers and families. 

Except, this time it felt different. Almost like a date. 

She came home from work, showered, did her hair, and went to get dressed. Just like she always did when they went out. Except for this time, there was a package waiting for her on her bed instead of the dress she had picked out in the morning.    
  
It was a Roland Mouret package.    
  
Just that alone made her speechless.  _ How did he notice?  _   
  
When it came to her clothes, Donna preferred to be comfortable and sexy at the same time. Which is why she usually went for this brand. But the fact that Harvey noticed that made her insides flutter with something she hadn’t felt in a long time yet again.    
  
Opening the package Donna let out a deep breath as she picked out the item resting inside and put the accompanying note aside for now. It was a crispy white Jumpsuit with a caged back. For the lack of better words, it was simply beautiful.    
  
She was too shocked to do anything. She just stared at the jumpsuit in her hands as she thought about Harvey going shopping and picking it out himself. That thought alone made her chuckle.    
  
Then she moved onto the discarded note.    
  
_ "They didn't have anything in the shop as beautiful as you are, but I hope this will suffice." _

  
Reading it at first, Donna’s breath hitched. But then, as she read it one more time, it dawned on her.    
  
A few years ago, after Scottie left him, Donna came to Harvey’s with Chunky Monkey and they watched some movies. It was when she discovered that Pretty Woman was part of his collection, that Donna turned to Harvey with a smirk and determination in her eyes. Needless to say, they have been quoting that movie to each other ever since.

  
The note in her hands now brought a smile to her face as she rolled her eyes. He was an idiot.    
  
And with that, she got dressed in her brand new jumpsuit and black Louboutins.    
  
Because no matter how much she tried to deny it, this felt like a date after all.    
  


* * *

  
“I didn’t!”    
  


“But it looked like you were falling asleep!” There was a moment of silence before both of them burst into giggles. After the play, Harvey surprised her with a reservation at Del Posto. So, that’s where they still were two hours later, enjoying each other’s company.    
  
“I wasn’t,” Harvey defended himself.   
  
Donna just raised her eyebrow as she guided her fork to his plate. She has ordered a Panna Cotta for herself, but when she saw that Harvey ordered a Tortino, she couldn’t help herself. Just the thought of a chocolate cake with Piemonte Hazelnut Milk Gelato made her stomach hum with desire. She needed to have a bite. And that’s why she just went for it.    
  
“You really do enjoy stealing my food,” Harvey said as he chuckled.    
  
Donna looked at him, mid-bite, and rolled her eyes as she swallowed. Then she raised her eyebrow at him again. “Got a problem with that, Specter?”    
  
He just shook his head.    
  
They continued to eat in silence for a while before Harvey decided to break it. “Do you remember the first time we came here?”    
  
“Of course. We were too young and talked shit about everyone at the DA’s office.” Donna reminisced with a twinkle in her eyes.    
  
Harvey smiled. “Yeah. I wonder how they didn’t kick us out when we laughed so damn much.”    
  
“You were the one who made me burst out laughing in the first place, Mister!”    
  
Harvey grinned at the memory. “That I did. But we came here before that, too.”    
  
Donna frowned, not recalling that memory.    
  
“After your first play.” Harvey clued her in.    
  
Donna gasped slightly.  _ Ever the actress.  _ “Right. That time you pretended to fall asleep in the car so that you wouldn’t have to see me in action.”    
  
“You were incredible, Donna.” He cleared his throat. “You probably would have been way better than the actress we saw today.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Donna tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck.    
  
Harvey mumbled something that Donna didn’t quite catch, so instead of making him repeat himself, she changed the subject. "I really enjoyed today. Thank you for doing this, Harvey."    
  
Harvey smiled. "You're welcome, Donna."    
  
"We should do this more often." Donna joked. But Harvey’s next words surprised her.    
  
"We should."    
  
She was speechless for a moment. Of all the things he could’ve said, she hadn’t expected this to come out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, she waited for his next move.   
  
"How about Friday?"   
  


Normally, he would’ve just brushed it under the rug. Kept the elephant hidden. But this? Seeing, and hearing him be open about  _ them?  _ This was a different Harvey. One she thought she’d never see. "Are you asking me out on a date, Harvey?"   
  
Harvey just smirked. His eyes too mischievous with that glint in them. "What if I told you that this was a date?"

A moment passed before Donna asked: “Harvey… What do you mean?"

  
“Do you remember, you told me once, that you would have wanted—”    
  
Donna shook her head. “That was a long time ago.”

Harvey became silent.  _ Too silent.  _ “Harvey?”   
  
He looked up, meeting her gaze. His eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before he said: “I know what I said then, but what if I want to try now?”    
  
“You can't just decide these things on a whim, Harvey!” Her voice was slightly raised.   
  
”I know.” Harvey took a sip of his scotch before continuing. “But I also know that whatever you decide, it won’t change how I feel about you.”    
  
Donna took a deep breath, speechless.  _ Did he just? _ _   
_ _   
_ “This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. The ball’s in your court. And if you want, we can have these weekly dinners from now on. But just know that it won’t be as friends.”    
  
“Harvey…”    
  
Donna cleared her throat. “Harvey, this is not something I want to discuss at a restaurant…”   
  
“Then let’s take this somewhere else.” Harvey offered. A slight glint in his eyes as Donna agreed.    
  


* * *

  
Once they paid the bill, they made their way to the parking lot and drove to Donna’s.    
  
The ride there took place under a peaceful atmosphere. As usual, they were talking about anything that came to their minds, joked around, and even flirted.    
  
It was normal for them. It’s who they always have been.    
  
And yet this time, it felt different.    
  
For the first time in years, there was something else lingering in the air. Hope, want, desire, and longing. Ever since Harvey’s confession, the atmosphere between them felt different. _ They _ were different now.    
  
Yes, they were  _ them _ . But at the same time, everything changed. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Donna knew that since that night at the hotel a week ago, things shifted between her and Harvey.    
  
They seemed to have fallen into this rhythm of sorts - after work they would talk and drink in his office, and he would take her home, she would thank him for the gifts he’d presented her with that day, and they would part with a smile adoring both of their faces.    
  
But this? Having a dinner where Harvey confessed his love for her? Being on a freaking date with Harvey Specter? This was different. And Donna loved it. Even if she was kinda uncertain about  _ them _ . But she also knew that no matter how much she tried to deny it, they were inevitable.    
  
And that’s why, as they arrived at their destination and strolled toward her building, Donna turned to Harvey with a questioning look. “Did you mean it?”    
  
“What do you mean?” Harvey stops in the middle of the sidewalk.    
  
“At the restaurant. About us…” She trailed off.    
  
Harvey smiled before he became serious. “Donna. I meant every word.”    
  
Donna took a deep breath and smiled. There was a silence that overlapped them for a moment or two. Then Harvey noticed her shivering.    
  
“Donna?” he asked    
  
“Yes?” She wondered with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“Are you cold?” Harvey smirked.   
  
“No.”    
  
He raised his eyebrow. “Really? Then why are you shaking, Donna?”    
  


Donna rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”    
  
Harvey grinned as he took off his jacket.    
  
“Wait. What are you doing?”    
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Harvey asked as he moved the jacket towards her and draped it over her shoulders.   
  
“I can survive without it, you know that right?” Donna said, even though she didn’t stop his movement.   
  
Afterward, he just winked at her as they continued to walk in silence. Not too long after that, they arrived in front of her apartment building.   
  
“Thank you for tonight, Harvey.”    
  
“It was my pleasure, Donna.”    
  
Both of them took a deep breath. Neither one willing to end the night just yet.    
  
“I guess, this is it…” Harvey trailed off.    
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“About that thing that I said at the restaurant... “ Harvey cleared his throat before continuing, “I really meant it. I want you. I know that I said that it’s your choice now, and I mean it. But Donna, I just need to know if you feel the same. If this is worth fighting for. If this leads some—”   
  
Donna interrupted him. With a kiss.    
  
After the initial shock, Harvey lifted his right hand and cupped her cheek, while pulling her closer to him with his left. Their eyes locked, his thumb stroked her cheek softly, and then Harvey’s lips found hers again in a battle of desire.   
  
The feeling of his lips on hers, combined with his scent overwhelmed her and she melted into him, deepening the kiss. His grip tightened around her waist, gently squeezing her to his front. Donna smiled into the kiss. Her arms found his chest, his shoulders, finally stopping at his neck, where she pulled him closer to her. 

  
Before either one has the chance to take this any further, Donna broke the kiss, looking at him with a glint in her eyes that made his breath hitch.    
  
“That better should have answered your question, Mister.”    
  
Harvey grinned as he moved to kiss her again. But she pulled away too soon for his liking, which caused him to frown.    
  
With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Donna said: “Harvey, as much as I like this, I don’t want to give strangers a free show.”    
  
“We should do something about that then.”    
  
“We should.”    
  
Without a second thought, Donna took his hand and led him to her apartment...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harvey woke up slightly confused and unsure of his surroundings.  _ Where the hell was he?  _ Blinking slowly to adjust to the darkness, he looked around the room until his eyes landed at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5:15 AM.    
  


Way too early for him to be awake. Usually, he would wake up barely in time for his third alarm, get ready, and go to work. But on days like today, all of that didn’t matter to him. Work could wait. Right now, all he wanted to do was turn around and go back to sleep.    
  
But that wasn't possible. 

The weight of someone’s arm draped around his middle told him so. There was also the auburn hair that tickled his cheek, which caused him to smile brighter than the city’s skyline reflected in the window next to him as he remembered yesterday’s events.    
  
After a week full of gifts and surprises they went on a date.    
  
He went on a date with Donna.    
  
And it couldn’t have been more perfect. After years of denying and longing, they finally ended up right where they were supposed to - even if she was a little uncertain at first.

  
Everything finally made sense.    
  
Being here, in Donna’s apartment, and having her in his arms, felt right. They didn’t have to hide anything. There was no line to be crossed. Just them.  _ Together. _ As it should’ve been from the beginning.  _ If only he hadn’t been so damn stubborn and stupid.  _ _   
_ _   
_ But what’s done is done, right? There’s no denying that it would have been nice to be able to express everything sooner, but this? Having her in his arms as the sunlight slowly crept its way into the room and reflected on her freckles? This only proved to him that if it’s meant to be, it will happen eventually and that he can’t dwell on all the what-if’s when the reality is so much better.    
  
Having the woman he’s yearned for so long, finally wrapped in his arms felt even better than anything he’s ever experienced. Baseball successes, triumph over his first case, not even a ride in his dream car has ever felt like this.    
  
Like he’s won the goddamn lottery.    
  
Taking a deep breath, Harvey brushed a strand of Donna’s fiery hair away, kissed her temple, and snuggled closer to her before falling back asleep with a big smile adorning his features.    
  


* * *

Ever since she could remember, Donna has always had an internal clock of sorts. She would wake up at 7 AM, do her morning routine, and go to school, and later to work. Over the years, it hadn’t changed a bit. Not when she became a legal secretary, nor when she became a COO. She just knew that in order to achieve anything, she needed to start early.    
  
That was until she went on a date with Harvey Specter.   
  
After years of denying her feelings for the man that slowly became more than her boss, he actually tried and did something she thought he wouldn’t - he told her he loved her. Well, he might as well have told her that. Even if he didn’t say those exact words, Donna knew.    
  
She knew that loving Harvey Specter had been a challenge, but all the baggage, all the hurt, all the pain that came with the years of dancing around each other, had paid off in the end. Because they were here,  _ together _ . And she wouldn’t change that for anything. 

  
He was  _ it _ for her.    
  
And no matter how much she was scared of getting hurt again, trying to make it work with him was everything. Some would say long overdue, even.    
  
Just like she knew that Harvey needed to be at work as soon as possible. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, Donna’s eyes widened. It was 9:10 AM. Long after either of them had to be at their desks. Even if she had the day off, she knew that Harvey needed to go back to the office and finally solve the Turner Industries case. 

  
However, before she even had a chance to turn around and wake him up, she felt the weight of Harvey’s arm around her middle and she smiled as the memories flooded back.  _ They kissed.  _ They did even more than that, and judging by the look in his eyes as he snuggled closer to her before falling asleep, Donna figured that it wouldn’t be the last time either.    
  


This was it. And she couldn’t be happier about it. 

  
They were finally taking things further. And even if they still needed to talk about everything, Donna knew that being here, in Harvey’s arms, felt like she was right where she was supposed to be.    
  
Trailing her fingers up his left arm that was draped over her navel, continuing the path over his shoulder, and finally stopping at his cheek, Donna moved her head a little and kissed him. “Wake up, Sleepyhead…”    
  
Harvey moved a little closer to her, snuggled even closer, and buried his head into the crook of her neck. “I’m not going.”    
  
“But you are.”    
  
“No, I’m not.”    
  
Donna frowned. “You have a firm to run...”    
  
Before she had a chance to continue, Harvey stopped her mid-sentence by kissing her jaw. “Not today. I have better things to do.” And with that, he continued by prepping kisses all over her neck, jawline, and finally stopping at her lips.

Donna rolls her eyes. “Harvey…”    
  
Instead of answering, he kisses her again. After a moment, she deepens it, and they both get lost in each other, and their new-found intimacy.   
  


* * *

  
  
“What do you think?”    
  
It was Monday now. They’d spent the weekend lost in each other, but with the start of a brand new week, they both needed to go to work.    
  
They had relocated to Donna’s apartment, and Harvey was sitting on her bed, fully dressed in a gray three-piece suit that Ray had delivered the day before, patiently waiting for Donna to get dressed.    
  
“What do you think?” Donna repeated her question as she emerged from her closet. 

Harvey smiled as he took a look at her.  _ God, she’s perfect.  _ “Breathtaking.”    
  
"She was wearing a navy blue dress that was decent enough for the office but still drew his attention to her plunging neckline. Finally, he was allowed to let his gaze linger. A closer look made him recognize the dress." The last time she wore it was when they had just started at the firm and he had his first mock trial. Just like then, seeing her in this dress left him breathless now.    
  
No matter how much he had wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she looked the last time she had worn it, he couldn’t back then. But there was nothing stopping him from doing so now. And that’s exactly what he did.    
  
Donna tried to hide her blush at his comment. “If you don’t stop with comments like that, everyone at the office will know.”   
  
“Know what?” He asked, confused.    
  
“That we’re together.”    
  


Harvey chuckled. “They’ve been thinking that we have been together for years now, Donna.”    
  
She gave him a look. One that might as well have said  _ You’re an idiot,  _ but the twinkle in her eyes told him something else. Something that almost caught him off guard. God, it’s been only a day and he’s totally lost in the essence of her, and  _ he wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Don’t tell me that the sassy Donna Paulsen is afraid of what people at work might say about her new relationship.”    
  
“I’m not afraid.” She sighed. “I just want to keep this between us for a bit.”    
  
“For how long?” He raised his eyebrow.    
  
“Until you’re ready to be in a room without jumping me.” Donna smirked.    
  
“It’s not my fault that you look just ravishing.” With that, he moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her to pull her flush against him, before continuing: “I mean this dress? Should be goddamn illegal, if you ask me.” He moved his mouth to her ear. “Just like last time you wore it.”    
  
“You remember?” She was stunned.    
  
“Of course I remember! I remember everything about you, Donna.”    
  
Instead of replying, she kissed him. Once they parted, she looked him in the eyes and said: “When we’re at work, there won’t be any of this, okay? No touching, no kissing, and definitely no escaping to the file room.”    
  
Harvey smirked. “What about the bathroom?”    
  
“Harvey!”    
  
“Okay, but once the day’s done, all rules go away. Okay?”    
  
Donna rolled her eyes at his antics, but secretly she agreed. 

* * *

  
  


“Have I ever told you how much I love the tight fit of your dresses? The way they cling to your hips...” Harvey’s eyes trailed over her figure with a playful glint as he moved to kiss her.    
  


“Can you please stop?” Donna reprimanded him once more.    
  


They had been in the elevator for less than 20 seconds and Harvey’s hands and lips found every available surface of her body. The ride to the firm hadn’t been much different either. They have only been together for a few hours now and he already acted like a lovesick teenager. Although, she wasn’t innocent either. The way his three-piece suit stuck to him in all the right places made her feel things she cursed herself for. But she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t have to just watch from a distance anymore which made their ride quite eventful…  _ They were goddamn hopeless.  _   
  


“What? We’re the only ones here.” Harvey smirked.   
  
Donna raised her eyebrow. “But anyone could come into this elevator.” 

  
Harvey continued to smirk, finding her frustration amusing. “That’s why I usually start later than everyone.”    
  
Donna just rolled her eyes. “Not anymore, Mister.”    
  
“We’ll see about that.” He gave her a quick peck as the elevator pinged, announcing they’ve reached their floor. Squeezing her hand quickly before anyone could notice, they made their way to their offices. Ready, or not so ready, to start their day.    
  
Even if their heads were way too preoccupied...   
  


* * *

Stolen glances, hidden touches, and everything in between, that was how their first day at the office went. They had a few meetings, solved some cases, but all they really thought about was each other.    
  
Even though they were together for most of the day, they both missed the intimacy that came with their newfound relationship. It was just something that they suddenly couldn’t get enough of - and probably never would. 

  
They looked for every moment possible to be alone. It didn’t matter that Donna had set ground rules. She just needed him. Needed to be near him. As did he. That was why, as she was making herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, it didn’t surprise her to feel Harvey’s presence right behind her.    
  
With a smirk on her face, Donna turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me that you know how to make yourself a coffee.”    
  
“Who do you think has been making it for the last twelve years?” he deadpans.   
  
“Twelve and a half.” Donna shoots right back.    
  
A moment passed before Harvey’s eyes started to sparkle. “Hey, we made it a whole day without someone finding out about us. What do you say we break out the can opener to celebrate?” he said with mirth in his eyes as he stepped closer to her, a hand settling on her waist.    
  
Donna widened her eyes. “Woah! That’s a pre-trial thing!”    
  
“And that matters why?” Harvey raised his eyebrow.   
  
“Harvey, you can’t argue with the can opener!”    
  
He proceeded to smirk, as he heard Donna’s raised voice before trailing off. “But we can do something else with it…”    
  
“Harvey...”    
  
“Hey, I’m not the bad guy here!”    
  
This time, it’s Donna who raised her eyebrow. “You might not be the bad guy, but that doesn’t mean…”    
  
Before she could finish her sentence, from the corner of her eye, she saw Gretchen coming into the kitchen. Untangling herself from Harvey, they tried to put some space between them but by the knowing smirk on the older secretary, Donna could tell that they had been caught.    
  
“I’d hate to interrupt whatever this is, but Louis needs his prunie.”    
  
As Gretchen moved past them, Donna looked at Harvey and both of them released a deep breath.  _ They really need to get themselves under control.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Once Gretchen left, Donna turned to Harvey. “We should be more careful.”    
  
Harvey shrugged. “It wasn’t an issue before.”    
  
“Well, to be fair we didn’t have to sneak around for twelve years.” 

  
“And yet, I wish I’d come to my senses sooner.”    
  
Donna smirked, closing the space between them, and whispered: “It’s okay. I was worth the wait.”    
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Harvey nodded. “Yes, you were.” His words barely a whisper, as he dipped his head a little and gave her a quick kiss, before parting with a wink. Donna just rolled her eyes and muttered, “Idiot,” as she followed him and made her way to her office.    
  
_ They definitely were worth the wait.  _   
  


* * *

A few weeks passed since they became more than just  _ Harvey and Donna.  _ Since then, they’d enjoyed their little bubble like two newlyweds, while still working, and having to deal with all that came with it. 

It was great being the only ones who knew, but as the days passed, the novelty and excitement of it all slowly deminished.    
  
So, one day, as they laid cuddled up on the couch in Harvey’s apartment watching  _ Survivor _ , Donna looked at Harvey with wondering eyes and asked: “What do you think about telling people?”    
  
“About?”    
  
“Us, being together,” she said as she bit her lower lip.    
  
Harvey turned his head to her, with a bright smile on his face. “I would say,  _ finally _ .” He kissed her cheek before continuing. “I would start with Mike and Rachel, though. Because she would murder you if you don’t tell her first.”    
  
Donna grinned. “She might’ve already known for a while.”    
  
Harvey shook his head, not even questioning her revelation. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”    
  
“Oh yeah?” Donna raised her eyebrow.    
  
Instead of answering, Harvey closed the distance - or lack thereof - with a kiss, that quickly escalated into something else…   
  


* * *

  
_   
_ _   
_ Since that night, they’d been waiting for the right time to officially announce their relationship to their best friends. After a lot of missed opportunities caused by their busy work schedule, they finally found the right time.    
  


It was their first free night in weeks and surprisingly, it was Rachel who suggested that they have a night in. Both Harvey and Donna agreed, but with a condition of their own - it had to be at Harvey’s apartment. It was a great evening filled with wine, scotch, revelations, and teasing.   
  
Being surrounded by friends, and with the woman he’d wanted for over a decade was something Harvey thought he’d never have. And yet, here he was, discussing wedding arrangements with Mike and Rachel.   
  
_Who would’ve thought?_ _  
_ _  
_If years ago, someone would have told him that this would be his life one day, Harvey would have laughed in their face. But now? Now he’s just ready to enjoy a quiet night in with his girlfriend. And he intended to do just that as soon as he closed the door behind the younger couple.  
  
“Finally.” Harvey let out a deep breath as he turned around and grinned in Donna’s direction. Seeing Donna’s amused expression, he closed the distance between them and enveloped her in his arms.”I can finally do this.”   
  
Donna chuckled. “You’re an idiot.”   
  
“Yeah?” Harvey smirked as he moved a little closer. Their lips almost touching.   
**  
**“Yes, but I still love you.”  
  
She said it so casually that he almost missed it. He never thought that he would hear her say it, but hearing _those_ words come from her made him freeze on the spot for a second. “Wait. Did you just?” **  
****  
**Donna smiled. There’s a happy twinkle in her eyes. **  
** **  
**Instead of saying anything, he finally kissed her. And once they part, he whispered: “I love you, too.”

* * *

  
_ Love is a terrifying thing. _

Harvey learned that the hard way early on in life. From his various breakups, to his mother’s mistake, he stayed away from love as far as he could.

Even though his personal experience made him kind of averse to that subject, he couldn’t stay away from it anymore. His love life hadn’t been very successful. It wasn’t a surprise, considering he was never all in. In the end, it just brought another set of unwelcome feelings for him. Pain, hurt, and everything in between. Especially loneliness. 

It was when he got together with Donna, that he realized how much his life had changed. There wasn’t a hole in his heart anymore. All he felt was love, affection, and admiration towards this person, that he’d loved for all these years, and she was finally his.    
  
Being in a relationship with Donna made him finally believe that everything he wanted was possible. He just had to want it enough. 

  
He was such a damn fool to not realize it sooner.    
  
He felt that keenly, especially on nights like these, where they came home, too exhausted to stay out, got dressed in comfier clothes, ordered Thai food, and watched TV, snuggled up on his bed.   
  
He was goddamn lucky to have her.    
  
And that’s exactly what he told her as he brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

* * *

“You’ll miss me, just admit it,” Mike joked as he downed his glass of scotch.    
  
Harvey just rolled his eyes at the groom sitting opposite him and jokingly scoffed. “You wish.”    
  
If someone had told him that the scrawny kid that stumbled into his interview almost a decade ago would become his best friend, Harvey wouldn’t have believed it. He was a different person back then. The only friend he had was his secretary. He lived alone, and he wasn’t even in a relationship. But over the years, things had changed. They had all changed.    
  
He became a better person, someone who cared about the people in his life They weren’t just his friends anymore, they were his family. He had a career he loved and thrived in. And to his surprise, the woman that he shared his paycheck with had now become the one he shared his life with. 

Yes, he and Donna had moved in together. It happened about a month ago, on a rainy day when both of them came to his apartment from work, spent an evening together, and when it was time for Donna to go home and collect a few dresses for the next few days, he blurted that they should live together. She joked that it was all too sudden. He shut her up with a kiss and  _ “But we’ve been together forever, Donna,” _ on his lips.    
  
Since then, his life couldn’t have been better.    
  
He was managing partner, had great friends, and shared all of it with his girlfriend. One he hoped would become something more in the near future. A not too distant future, judging by the navy blue box securely tucked away in his safe.    
  
So yes, his life was awesome, and he wouldn’t change it for anything - even if it meant that he wouldn’t get to see Mike or Rachel every day. They were moving to Seattle, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he would miss them.    
  
Over the years, they’d become more than the smartass kid and pretty paralegal. They’d become great lawyers, colleagues, friends, and as of today - a husband and wife.    
  
And Harvey couldn’t be more proud of them.   
  
“You need to give him a break, Harvey. He just got married,” Donna joked.    
  
Harvey smiled. “That he did. Can you believe that he finally grew up?”    
  
“He even learned how to wipe his own butt.” Donna pretended to wipe her tears away and a smirk appeared on her face as she watched Mike roll his eyes. 

“Remember that time I said I thought you were cool? Well, I lied,” Mike quipped.    
  
Donna raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that made him momentarily freeze in his spot. After a moment, she said: “Get over it, pup.”    
  
Seeing their exchange makes Harvey chuckle. _ Just like old times.  _

As he looked around the table and saw Louis and Sheila chatting with Mike, Rachel, and Donna, his insides almost burst with a happiness he thought he’d never experience. Just the thought of how far he had come, how far  _ they _ had come made him think that anything was possible. 

  
“Shhh,” Donna’s voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her and saw her gaze settle on Louis.  _ What were they talking about?  _ Without interrupting, he decided to listen in on Mike’s conversation with his girlfriend.    
  
“He doesn’t know.”    
_   
_ “About you and Harvey?” Mike mouthed.    
  
Donna nodded. Mike’s eyes widened. “You’re telling me that you’ve been together for almost a year and you didn’t tell Louis?”    
  
“Well, to be fair Jessica doesn’t even know…,” Donna trailed off as Harvey interrupted her. 

“She knows.”    
  


“You told her?” Donna asked as she turned to look at Harvey. He nodded. “Kinda. She already suspected something. You know that she knows me better than anyone.”    
  
“That’s debatable…” Donna grinned.    
  
Harvey smiled. A moment passed, before he asked: “Do you think that we should tell him?”    
  
“Maybe…”    
  
Hearing that, Mike decided to take matters into his own hands. He turned to Louis, who was talking about a recent case, and details about his life that  _ no one needed to hear _ , with a sheepish smirk: “Hey Louis, speaking of banging it out all night—”    
  
He had barely finished his sentence before Harvey smacked his shoulder. “Not like that, you weirdo.” He rolled his eyes at the younger lawyer. “Tell me, why am I friends with you again?”    
  
“Because you love me,” Mike shot back.    
  
“Yeah, I don’t think so.”    
  
“Is it because I’m not a redhead?” Mike put his hand on his heart and pretended to cry. “I thought that we had something special!”    
  
“You’re drunk!”    
  
Mike mumbled something under his breath, but Harvey didn’t catch it, his attention moving towards the hand that was suddenly resting on his leg. Looking to his right, he saw Donna staring at him lovingly with a twinkle in her eyes.    
  
“Have I told you how pretty you are today?”    
  
“I don’t know. You might have mentioned it once or twice.”    
  
Harvey grinned. “Well, you are! So beautiful.” He looked her over with appreciation in his eyes. “This dress? Perfect! I just hope it’ll be as pretty on the floor later tonight.”    
  
Donna rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” Then she inched closer to him, her lips next to his ear, as she whispered: “I’ll hold you to that, Mister!” With that, she pressed her lips to his cheek quickly. As they parted, Harvey could see Louis staring at them, confusion clear in his eyes.    
  
_ Yeah, love was a terrifying thing, but Harvey was goddamn lucky to have found it.  _

* * *

  
“No.”    
  
“Why not?”    
  
“Because people will notice.”    
  
“They won’t.”    
  
“I said no, Harvey.”    
  
That made him pout a little. “Please.”    
  
Donna couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him _. He was so drunk.  _   
  
“Donna.” Harvey almost whined.    
  
They had chatted with the rest of the table for a while, drank, and ate before walking onto the dance floor. Where, despite his best attempts at hiding it, Harvey’s hands traveled down Donna’s back, lower than they should have. They usually didn’t touch publicly. PDA was something they decided to keep at bay from the start, back when no one knew about them. But this was a different case. Almost everyone knew. They were at a wedding, as a couple, and everything just felt right. A touch here, a squeeze there, a slight peck in a dark corner... They were like teenagers on the loose.    
  
Nothing else mattered to them. Only being each other’s presence.    
  
Which is why Donna even expected Harvey to get impatient somewhere along the way, and wanting to go home. She just didn’t expect him to be this drunk. As she shook slightly with laughter, she said: “We can’t, Harvey.”    
  
That earned her a confused but determined look, so similar to the one he gave her years ago at the DA’s office. “Why not?”    
  
“Because you’re the best man and I’m the maid of honor.”    
  
“I can be a better man.” He inched closer to her, lips almost pressed to her ear. “We can go home, and I can show you.” 

Donna chuckled as she patted his chest to create some space between them, which proved itself impossible when his arms kept pulling her closer to him. “Ease up, Casanova!”    
  
“You know you love it.”    
  
Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  _ Screw the rules they’ve set for tonight.  _ “I do. But you’re dru—” her sentence got cut short by Harvey’s lips as they pressed against hers.    
  
Yes, almost everyone at the firm knew about them - even Jessica who was hundreds of miles away, but Louis didn’t. It’s been almost a year, and the lawyer, who was so dear to them, hadn’t caught on to anything yet. Funny, considering that as much as they had tried, they hadn’t been very secretive. 

  
Everyone but Louis had caught on to their change in a relationship at one point though, and they even started a bet about when he would finally notice. So far, Harvey was winning - and Donna constantly teased him about knowing Louis so well. According to Harvey, Louis wouldn’t realize it for another six months, but that was before he decided to cut her off with a kiss. For everyone to see.    
  
With widened eyes, Donna slowly melted into him, as they continued to kiss and get lost in each other. At that moment it didn’t matter who saw them, or what they thought of it. All they wanted was to be wrapped in each other’s arms. Neither of them noticed Louis’ wide eyes a few feet away from them.    
  
All they could hear was a loud, “Holy shit, I need a day.”    
  
They had been busted, but it didn’t matter. They were together. And for the first time in years, they were too happy to care about anything else.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Can you believe it? Yeah, me neither! :) Thank you so much for loving this little gem the way you did, and thank you for allowing me to make this idea possible Sarah (@catsballeths)! Huge thank you to Stefanie (@COOPaulsen), Jo (@jobiefreeman), and Aditi (@mayxpaulsen) for helping and being the best betas a girl can wish for! It might have been a short journey, but it was a beautiful one. I'm for sure gonna miss it :)
> 
> See you next time! ;)
> 
> -Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) It's been a long time, I know. But Sarah ( CatsBalleths) encouraged me, and helped me to come up with this one. Thanks to her, Stefanie ( COOPaulsen), and FayePegJo ( jobiefreeman) I came up with this short 4 chapter story. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> -Jane


End file.
